The Undead Stories of SCD
by Kualabear
Summary: I couldn’t just let it end there! I needed to know what happened next. I don’t know how many chapters there will be, but at least a few more. This is my first submission. Thanks for reading and I can’t wait to get better with every story.


**Author's Note: I do not own SCD. I wasnt crazy about how it ended so abruptly so I decided to create a Season 4 for myself. This is my first time posting so please be kind but I would like some feedback. **

Mr Ball Legs tasted death in his mouth faster than a clam shuts on your finger and rushed right back out Joel's ear!

Sheila rushed Joel and Mr. Ball Legs to the kill storage space. It would be much easier to clean up the vomit there. And she was not about to leave Mr Ball Legs in the house alone with Abby! She couldn't believe what she had just seen. The love of her life struck down by the spider she had a weird connection with that she still didn't understand. Had her quick thinking just destroyed her life or made it more complete with an eternal companion. What did all that mean? They would see Abby grow up, get married, have kids, die, and they would see their grand kids and great grandkids do the same ad infinitum... wait she didn't have time to go down that rabbit hole right now they were almost at the storage unit.

Joel just sat in silence waiting for the "fun" to start. He thought about the weird feeling he felt as the strange creature breached his ear drum and kept on going. The next thing he knew Shelia was sitting over him panicked. Now they were on their way to the storage unit to continue his process into the undead. Is this what he wanted for his life? He hadn't been able to decide before. It didn't make it any easier to decide now when he had only minutes. The vomiting would start any minute now and the transition would be complete. He would be a human flesh eating bride of Chucky, or rather groom of Sheila! He loved her but he still found what she did slightly repulsive. Once he turned, he knew he wouldn't be able to take himself out.

Then he remembered the ice pick they used to jam in the brains of the newly killed. They had purchased it a while back to keep another Larry the Porsche guy situation from happening...wait I'm on a tangent. I must have the power to do this. I love Sheila and I don't want to leave Abby without a Dad, but I don't know what kind of things my id will want. I mean will my id be the grown up Dad Joel or the stoner crazy Joel? I have to do this I have to take myself out of the picture.

Shelia came around the car to help Joel into the unit. They went past the plastic sheeting and there was the ice pick! Sheila turned her back to get Mr Ball Legs and the cage, which Mr. Ball Legs would be confined to anytime he was around anyone human, and here was the only chance.

Flashback————————————————

As if we didn't have too much on our plate...

A freak accident knocks out the power at the storage units causing the freezer to defrost.

Larry wakes up briefly and then violently pukes. When the deluge stops he realizes he's an earless head with part of his shoulder. The rest of his body seems to be laying in vomit at the other end of the darkened box. He screams. What the hell happened to me? Where the fuck am I and where the fuck is my Porsche?

Larry was still trying to parse his predicament as Sheila arrived for her daily smoothie chisel fest! She flipped on the light and nothing happened. She didn't hear the freezer motor either. But she did hear some random movement in that direction. She went back to the Range Rover for a flashlight. She went straight to the freezer, it wasn't working! Power outage... shit! She opened the freezer. Ok still cool, that's good. Then the flashlight beam hit the inside of the freezer, vomit city. Oh damn! Then from the depths of the freezer she hears a voice. A cussing hoarse troublesome voice! Three things were clear. One, she would need to figure out if she had any not undead bits to wash off and blend. Two, she needed to fix the power issue. And three, she would need to rekill Porsche guy!

Amidst the cussing she could hear the guy saying "Larry doesn't do this kind of thing and how did Larry get into this mess." "So I assume your name is Larry?" says Sheila. Larry calms down enough to ask the important questions..."Where am I, what happened to me and where the hell is my Porsche?" Sheila responds with some babble about Joel bonding with her dinner and how hungry she was. She had quite a bit to say about how aggressive he was.

Sheila didn't really want to discuss this with Larry. She wanted to be done with this and get on with the rest of her day. He did settle enough to tell her about all the vomit and how all he could feel were the parts attached to him. So she wouldn't have to worry about being hungry. The rest of his body could be hosed and still eaten. It would have to be. They really didn't have time for a kill today. They would need to dispose of the head. She could tell this guy was the trash they assumed. She stopped listening.

Then she remembered the chisel. There should be a big enough hole where the ear used to be. They would be buying an ice pick soon. It would fit into the smaller space of the ear canal, to prevent another Larry the Undead Porsche Guy. She couldn't deal with his babble any more she had to kill him. She slammed into his brain with the chisel and no more taking. She found the future Mr. Larry Ball Guy and chiseled it in half. She lifted the head out of the freezer. She had to refrigerate and clean the rest of her food. This would be something fun to tell Joel. Just then the power came back on! Thank God! She could get back to her normally scheduled day. Yeah right...


End file.
